


Untitled Goose God

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: What does a chaotic being do after completing a list of tasks? How far can the tasks take such a being? And what would such a creature become when reality fails to contain it?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Untitled Goose God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6s_and_7s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6s_and_7s/gifts).



> Inspired by this artwork  
> https://6-and-7.tumblr.com/post/620902091742953473/to-do-gain-sentience-ascend-escape-the-game

The goose stood as onlookers both marveled and despaired at his arrival. She cast their gaze around the world ze had emerged into. A world much like its own, but...sharper. More focused. Like the artist that created this world had been attempting realism rather than stylism.

People were starting to approach him now. She did not move, their feet planted to the ground. Some examined zem with curiosity, others with apprehension that they didn’t understand why they felt. Some examined its yellow feet, some his white wings, some her yellow beak. Only one dared to take a single, brief, disastrous look into their eyes.

The others started to back away as the unlucky examiner fell to the ground and backed away desperately, shrieking in anguished horror and crying, a sound containing more sorrow and fear than most humans thought could be expressed in just one primal, unsophisticated sound. And yet, some realised as the dread slowly dawned upon and engulfed them, what other sound could be made? What words, what constructed sentence could express such base emotions, such unfathomable existential anguish?

The goose stepped forward, just one foot, and yet as everyone saw that foot was not a foot, but somehow a mass of blades and spikes and whirling death that was at once a foot and at the same time shapeless and unending.

The goose extended zir wings, first one, then the other, then the next, and the next, and as wings kept unfurling from what could only vaguely be considered a physical form it was soon lost under the endless and ever growing number of soft, unyielding, edgeless, sharp wings emerging from its very core.

The goose opened his beak, and inside was a void stretching not only much further than could possibly be contained within her body, but stretched forever, an infinity of blackness in every direction and yet every inch of that void was lined with multitudes of pointed teeth and grinning mouths emerging from the eternal darkness.

Finally, the goose honked a single time, and at once every inhabitant of the reality they had emerged into was filled with the terrible, yet inescapable knowledge that the life they knew was now behind them and the era of joy and laughter had come to an abrupt and ignominious end in the face of the being that had graced their little universe with zir existence.

The goose looked down at its list of tasks that didn’t exist and yet every being could see the words in their minds, overtaking and pushing aside any thought in favour of these most important of writings:

**To Do:**   
~~**Gain Sentience** ~~   
~~**Ascend** ~~   
~~**Escape the Game** ~~   
**~~Prepare the Altar~~ ( ~~Candle~~ , ~~knife~~ , ~~bowl~~ , ~~book~~ , ~~1,000,000 shiny golden bells~~ )**   
**Kill God**

The goose walked forward to begin the final task.


End file.
